True Love
by Puppy-Lou
Summary: Okay this is my first Fanfic so don't be mad if its bad... But R&R!


Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

SetoxJoey(Puppyshipping)

RyouxBakura(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Bronzeshipping)

There's a lemon in this, so SKIP THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Enjoy!

In a little town called Domino, lived a small boy named Yugi. Yugi's life was a little bit more interesting than the rest of us. 4 years back in time little Yugi's Grandfather, Solomon Motou, found a golden box with a puzzle in it. The puzzle was called the Millennium Puzzle and was one Item of seven. He gave it to Yugi without knowing what it would bring. Little Yugi solved the Puzzle and from that day his life was never the same. You see the puzzle was from a mighty Pharaohs time. And that exact same Pharaoh was sealed in the Puzzle, without any knowledge of his past. Together they saved the world more than once with a game called Duel Monsters. Their last adventure ended in the memory of the Pharaoh. There they battled and won against the Dark Lord Zork and his helper the thief king Bakura, with help from the Three Egyptian Gods, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormenter and the Winged Dragon of Ra. But their victory had a great cost. When they returned to their own world, Yugi and the Pharaoh, (Yugi named him Yami) was forced to battle each other so the Yami's soul could be realest from the Puzzle. If Yami won his destiny was to remind as a spirit in the puzzle, but If Yugi won the Pharaoh was free. Yugi won, but in the last few years little Yugi had fallen in love with his darker half. So when the Pharaoh was supposed to leave Yugi run over to his Dark and begged him to stay. The Gods heard Yugi's plead and granted Yami his own body. Ryou Bakura, who was the one with the thief Bakura sealed in a Item called the Millennium Ring, and Malik Ishtar, who also had a soul called Marik sealed in a Item called the Millennium Rod, ask the Gods if they could granted their darkness their on body. The Gods wasn't so glad with the thought of two evil spirits granted their own body but Yugi convinced the Gods that all should have a chance to be happy, and if by grant Marik and Bakura their own body would make Malik and Ryou happy, they should do it. Then after that day everything seemed perfect.

Yugi's POW

Why was this even necessary? If I just told him what I feel about him than everything would be alright. But nooooo I have to be this little boy who is scarred of my own self. Or more correct my darker self.

"Yugi?" I jumped when I heard his worried voice right behind me. Oh god! Did I close the mindlink? Did I let anything slip out?

"Yugi? Is everything alright?" I looked up to see the face of my best friend and secretly crush. Yami. What I wouldn't give to be with him. But I just couldn't. What if he didn't want to be with me? With a _guy_? Yes here it was. My biggest problem right now. If he was gay or not. Sure he didn't seem to have a problem with gays since all of our friends were gays. But still! That didn't mean that he liked guys that way!

"Yeah, everything is fine, Yami" I smiled to him. Or I tried. It's a little bit hard when you're in love with someone and is have to see them every day. For not to speak about sheer a mindlink. Well at least we aren't sheering the same body anymore. That would have been really hard. Not that I minded sheering my body with him.

"It's just you're mindlink haven't been open in a long time so I was getting worried if everything was alright. Is there a reason?" I just stared at him. Just hearing his deep voice made me want to jump him. When he stared at me I realist that he asked a question. I blushed bright red and tried to remember what he said.

"I uhm I'm just uhmm you know uhm" I could have kicked me self. I felt ridicules. Standing there and mumbling with the most sexist person on the planet in front of me!

He just giggled and hugged me. "If you don't want to tell me then it's fine. I was just worried if something was wrong." He whispered in my ear. His breath sent a shiver down my spine, and I almost let out a laud moan. But then we were interrupted by someone smacking the front door up.

We looked at each other and said "Joey" and right we were.

"Hey guys! Any food?" We looked at Joey and signed.

"Yes in the freezer." We both said. Joey looked at us and said "stop it guys, you know I can't stand when you are doing that!"

"Yes we know, and that's why we are doing it" we both giggled.

Joey just caused and went out to the kitchen. Then 2 seconds later, a little out of breath Seto came inside the now wide open door.

"Was he too fast for you cousin?" Yami giggled.

Seto just glared at him. "You know how he is when he gets hungry" He said.

"Dragon, I know you are talking about me so stop it!" Joey voice came out from the kitchen. Seto just signed. Then he looked at us. "Were we interrupting something?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Now it was Yami's turn to glare. "No cousin, you weren't." I blushed when I finally got what they were talking about. Then I began to unwrap Yami's arms around me, but he stopped me. I looked surprised at him. I just like to have you in my arms Aibou Okay that made me blush even more. But then I realist what was going on. _Yami _was holding me! And he was holding me close! Oh my dreams come true! Or almost.

Mmh… And I like to be in your arms Mou hitori no boku I then realist what I said and slapped my hand over my mouth. Sorry Mou hitori no boku! I didn't mean that!

Oh… alright Was I wrong or did he sounded hurt? No he couldn't feel the same way. That was impossible.

We both looked up to see that the place was empty. 'Seto must have dragged Joey out.' I thought.

I then came back to the real world when I felt a pair of lips on my neck. I couldn't stop a shiver, when I leaned into the touch. He wrapped his arms around my wriest. I finally looked up in those beautiful crimson eyes and I was lost. They were even more beautiful when they were filled with lust and something ells, I couldn't place.

Yami leaned in over me so I felt on my back in the sofa. He then slowly closed the gap between us. Then our lips meet and I was close to faint. Oh Ra!

My eyes flew open (I didn't' realist when I closed then) when I felt a hot tongue against my lips, asking for permission to enter. I slowly parted my lips, and I tasted him for the first time. He tasted even better than I ever imagined! I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. Yami broke the kiss when the need for air was too much. He then began to lift himself from my body, but I wrapped my legs around his wriest and dragged him closer.

"No" I whispered in his ear. He looked surprised at me.

"Are you sure, Yugi? I don't want to push you into something you might regret" Yami said and looked at me with, what I now understood, nothing but love.

"I'm sure Yami. There is no one ells than you I would want to give myself to then you. I love you, and I have in a long time." I said seriously and looked at Yami.

"Oh I love you to Yugi, and I promise this will be a night you'll never forget!" I blushed of that but smiled at how eager Yami was.

**Lemon starts here.**

"Then show me" I whispered and licked his earshell. He shivered once again, but sealed my lips with his. His tongue ran over my lips, and I let him in. He mapped around my mouth and explored every inch. I let out a moan and grab some of his hair. His hands roomed over my body, teased me. His lips then went down my jaw and neck, and when it reached my pulse point, he sucked on it until there was a nice bruise. I was moaning through it all, didn't see, just felt.

Then he couldn't come any further and grab the hem of my t-shirt. I shivered when gold air hit my bare skin, and blushed when I realized than my chest was bare in front of Yami, and tried to hide behind my hands, but Yami grape my hands and hold them over my head.

"Ah ah Aibou. I think you are the most beautiful being in the hold world." His lips then reach one of my nipples, and took it in his mouth. He sucked and nipped on the nipple until it was hard, and then gave the other nipple the same treatment. I was trembling and we just begun!

His tongue then began to get lower until he reached my navel, and he dipped it in it several times before he continued his exploring down my body. When he couldn't get any further, he gripped my pants and yanked then down. I shivered when cold air hit my already hard member.

Yami leaned down and breathed on in. I shivered once again, but then he took it in his mouth. I screamed of that wonderful heat all over me. I tried to buck up, but Yami hold me down. His tongue swirled around the top. I gripped his hair and wrapped my fingers in it. If I hurt him, he didn't complaint. I could feel that my end was coming and tried to warn him.

"Ya-yami I-I'm- cl-close" He just ignored it and sucked even harder. I screamed and came in his mouth. He swallowed it all, and let go of my now soft member.

He looked at me. "Buy Ra, you're gorgeous Aibou." He whispered in my ear. "Are you completely sure, Yugi? I don't want to do anything you might regret later." I looked at him. Yes, yes I wanted this, and I could tell that he wanted it to. I let go of his hair with one of my hands and let I fall down.

"Yami. I want this just as much as you do." I said while my hand gripped his shirt without he felt it.

"Yugi I just don't want to push you in to something." Yami looked at me.

That's very sweet Mou hitori no boku. But if you want do anything then I will I said through the mindlink. He looked surprised _up _at me. I had has fast as I could turned him around so he was on his back, and throw his shirt off. Now I let my hands roam over his muscular chest. He shivered when I began to place small kisses down his body. When I reach one of his nipples I took it in my mouth and gave it the same treatment he did to me. When I reached his navel I dipped my tongue in it twice. When I couldn't get any further I throw his jeans of. I smirked at how hard he was. Then I leaned down and licked the tip of his member. He moaned and I let my tongue swirled over the tip, but then suddenly deep throated him. He screamed. Like really screamed. I was pleased that I got such a reaction from the once great Pharaoh. And I was the only one that would ever get such a reaction from him. He was mine and I would never let go.

Then he suddenly gripped my head. I looked confused at him. Anymore of that and I would have been finished Aibou

I just smiled. I don't want you to come yet… I want you to come inside me I whispered through the mindlink.

Mmm… I want nothing more, Aibou

Then what are you waiting for? I asked.

He got up and went out in the bathroom. A moment later he got back, with a bottle of oil. Mou hitori no boku?

So it doesn't hurt so much he explained. I nodded. I've heard a few guys talking about how painful the first time was. But for Yami, I would do everything, so I just spread my legs so he could sit between them. Once he was seated he coated three fingers in the oil. Then he began to massage the muscles around my entrance and slipped one finger in. It didn't hurt, just felt weird. When I relaxed he entered a second finger. That hurt a little but nothing too much. Then he slip a third inside. It hurt but I could handle it. He then began to scissor the three fingers to prepare me for something much bigger than the fingers. Then he pulled out and I whimpered. I had liked the felling of his fingers inside me.

He just giggled and said "Don't worry Aibou, you'll soon get what you want." He then graped the oil and prepared himself. He then positioned himself with my entrance and graped my hands.

If it hurts too much then just tell my. I will stop, alright?

Yes Mou hitori no boku, I get it. Now move it!

Yami just giggled, but slowly pushed inside.

I gasped. It hurt like hell! It felt like I was being ripped apart. But something deep inside me was so happy to finally be a part of Yami like this. Once he was completely seated Yami stopped to let me adjust. He was soooo big! But slowly the pain was fading away and instead came pleasure. A deep wonderful pleasure.

Ohhh! Yami, move! Oh Ra move!

As you wish Aibou Yami pulled out, and slowly pushed back. But I wanted more. Much more.

Yam-mi fas-faster I begged.

Yami pulled out fast and slammed back.

"OH! YAMI! Faster! Harder! Don't stop!" I shouted.

"Ah! Yugi! So good! So tight! Hot!" Yami panted.

In the middle of our love making, I got a very pleasant idea. I shifted our position so I was on top and was ridding him. That made Yami go even deeper inside me. Then he hit something, something that sent a shot of pleasure through my spine.

"YAMI!"

He gripped my hips, and helped me. I speed up and moaned for every time he hit my sweet spot.

Soon I could feel my end but didn't stop. Then I could feel Yami's hand on my hard member. I couldn't hold back a scream when I came all over our bodies. He kept thrusting into me until he also came inside me. Oh Ra it felt amazing! Then suddenly my body went completely limp. I felt down on his chest and lay still. Oh I wished he would stay inside me!

I think we can handle that Aibou I blushed when I realized that the mindlink was completely open. He just giggled and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned my head on his shoulder and signed happy. I felt wonderful.

**Lemon ends here**

He slowly turned around so we lay on our sides, facing each other. He still hadn't pulled out. I snickered closer to him and he pulled me into a warm hug. Soon I felt sleep take over me, but I still heard what he said

I'll always love you Aibou, no matter what

Mmm… love you to

Yami's POW

I blinked when the sun hit me face. I hate to wake up like that. Then I felt someone snuggle closer to me and I looked down. What I saw was so unbelievable cute that even Ra would have done anything to get to see it. My totally cute Aibou was trying to snuggle closer to me, and I wrapped my arms around him. 'Last night was amazing! I love him so much.'

"BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - BEEP…" I jumped and turned over to shut of that stupid alarm.

I looked down at Yugi and smiled. He was still asleep. 'How can he sleep with all that noise?' I thought. I then smirked. I leaned down and kissed Yugi. No reaction. 'Mmbff…' I then forced Yugi's lips open and explored the hot, moist cavern. Yugi's eyes flew open, but closed as he let out a laud moan of pleasure.

I slowly pulled away. "Mmm… God morning"

Yugi smiled. "Morning. I really don't mind be waked up like that more often." He then pulled me down, and kissed me passionately. I let my hands roam around Yugi's body and Yugi couldn't hold bake another laud moan.

We should properly get up

Why?

The others was suppose to come over here, remember?

Oh yeah that's right. But that doesn't mean I can't have my fun right now.

No Yami not now, later

But Yugi…!

No buts!

I signed. I really hate admit it but he was right. I then looked down and saw that I was still inside Yugi. So I decided to tease him a little. I leaned down and kissed his neck. I then slowly pulled out. We both groaned at the felling.

"Ohhh! Yamiiii!" Yugi moaned. When I was completely out I lay back, panting.

"You did that on purpose! So I would get turned on!" Yugi said. I just sniggered and giggled at the look he gave me.

Finally we got clothe on and then we went downstairs.

"Good, now we got that done… where were we?" Yugi said, then smirked and jumped at me and wrapped his legs around my hips. He then showed his tongue down my throat. I grabbed Yugi hips to hold him up, and moaned at what Yugi was doing to me.

We broke away for air, breathless.

"Horney, much?" I panted. Yugi just kissed me again, and grabbed some of my hair.

"Cousin, for once you got a great idea" Came a voice from the door. We lifted our heads to look toward the door, and saw Seto standing there with Joey. Seto just grabbed Joey and forced his tongue inside. Joey lifted his hands and wrapped them in his hair. A laud moan was heard, not from Seto and Joey or me and Yugi. No it came from the hallway where Bakura and Marik where making out with Ryou and Malik.

Well everything was just great.

Okay that sucked but it was my first Fanfic and first Lemon.

R&R


End file.
